A method of producing a telescopic cover, particularly for machine tools, wherein the cover element is formed of a plurality of cover elements, each having a top wall and two side walls and a connecting element having a groove therein receives the top wall or the side walls, is known from published German Patent Specification No. DE 3522884 C1, and from its U.S. equivalent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,906 of Henning et al.
In that method, which was developed by the applicant, an elongated connecting profile is used which ensures a tongue and groove connection between the top wall and the rear wall as well as between the two side walls and the rear wall. By means of the connecting profile a very simple, angularly correct assembly of the top wall and the side walls with the rear wall is ensured.
This known method provides for the use of separate connecting profiles for connecting the top wall and rear wall on the one hand and for connecting the side walls to the rear wall on the other hand, i.e. a total of three connecting profiles which are cross-cut to form mitres at the junction points (i.e. at the junctions of the top wall with the side walls).
The object of the invention is to make further developments to such a method as well as the telescopic cover in such a way that the production of the telescopic cover is further simplified.